fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Alex Steele
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Alex's mom, Paisley, wanted nothing to do with him. She was more focused on her younger daughter, Savannah. Paisley had fallen in love, but on the day of her wedding, he had left her with four year old Alex. Paisley now told Alex there was no such thing as love, or true love as everyone called it. But the real reason Paisley didn't interact with her son was his appearance. He had the same brown hair and deep blue eyes as her former love, and the sight of him made her weak. Wanting a distraction from Alex, Paisley adopted Savannah at the orphanage, and was happy when she realized her new daughter had bright blond hair and blue eyes. But Paisley wasn't the only one who loved Savannah. Alex spent every second her could playing with her. She was only a baby when they adopted her, and as she grew older, Paisley loved her more. Savannah was the perfect child for her, beautiful, sassy and lovable in everyway. But just as she reached the age of four, and Alex ten (when he manifested as a Mesmer), she was taken away. A girl came to the door and told the Steele family that she was Savannah's older sister, Everly Underwood. And just like that, the girl that Paisley and Alex had raised and loved, was gone. She was taken, screaming, out the door of their home, begging Everly to let her stay. In the end, Savannah was taken to Everly and her's parents, famous nobility members who where praised for everything they did. That night, Paisley almost broke. Savannah, the only thing that brought her happiness, would not be there when she came back from work. Alex convinced her that they would be able to visit Savannah, but the fist time they knocked on the Underwood door, Gianna and Hemptford Underwood (Savannah's parents) told them they didn't want such low class people near their daughter. For three years, the Steele family only saw Savannah through the crack of the door of the Underwood home. When Gianna caught them looking at her for the third time, she threatened to put the family in jail (not exile). For weeks, Alex and Paisley were able to restrain themselves, but after a month Alex couldn't stand it anymore. He was caught. during the Tribunal, Gianna told the Nobility that Alex had used his power as a mesmer to force Savannah to come with him. He was proven guilty and delivered to a prison, but before they could imprison him officially, he escaped. He then became a wanted criminal, at only age 14 and a half. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Alex is kind and cares about others, when they aren't trying to report him to the Nobility. He's smart and is good at creating strategies that won't get him in trouble. He will do whatever it takes to protect his family and friends, even if it means putting himself in trouble. Because of his mother bad luck in romance, he never plans to love anyone but his family. He gets nervous when people press him for answers to their questions, not wanting them to figure out who he really is. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Alex takes after his father in his looks, he has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His model is Aymeric Jett Montaz 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? If Alex has learned anything from being a wanted criminal, it's that you need to be resourceful. He can make a eight course meal from looking in the trash bins of a grocery store. He can make himself clothes using left over scraps of fabric from clothes stores. He's a good cook and wishes to work at the hospital or orphanage when he becomes an adult (if he proves he is innocent). He is good with medicine and can heal broken bones without professional elixers and is good with healing cuts and other things. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved